1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to alignment devices and more particularly pertains to a new alignment device for assisting a person in ensuring that their ribbons and medals are properly aligned and properly spaced from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of alignment devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can be used to assist a person in aligning their military ribbons when placing such on a dress uniform. Further, the device should include means to allow the person to properly space medals from the ribbons.